earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Wally Johnson
History (Submitted by Cypher) Wallace Johnson: 2004 - 2009 Wally's parents died in a car crash. According to eyewitness accounts of first responders, the pile-up of wreckage claimed the life of every person involved, except the newborn baby in his car seat: Wally. Even before he could hold his head upright, Wally was proclaimed to be a "miracle" by his loving grandparents who raised him in Metropolis. When Wally was five, his grandmother began talking him to church. By week six, Wally stormed the pulpit to deliver his own sermon as he cited errors he had found in the Holy Bible, demanding someone print a retraction as he claimed such things as "I never said that!". Wallace Johnson: 2009 - 2010 Taken to a number of specialists, Wally was prescribed medication for a number of behavioral disorders and possible mental illnesses. But while in a doctor's waiting room one morning, Wally approached a girl who had been born blind. After a pleasant conversation with her, Wally told her that her blindness was a mistake and he apologized for it. As the girl's mother took the girl in for her appointment, the girl cried out that she could see. Wallace Johnson: 2010 - 2015 Wally's grandparents arranged for their grandson to appear on a few television segments and do quite a few interviews. He healed a couple more people, including a boy with leukemia and a girl in a wheelchair. Perhaps the most impressive interview was when skeptical Cat Grant had been sent to interview the kid. Cat was a little harsh on the kid as she demanded proof and kept hammering him with hardball questions that Wally seemed overwhelmed by. When Wally had enough, he went all "Old Testament" on Cat. He rebuked her and Cat began to confess a long list of personal faults and past actions for which she was ashamed. When Cat had a son later, she felt compelled to name the boy "Adam". Wally the God-Boy: 2015 - Present On his eleventh birthday, all Wally asked for was a quiet day at home. As Wally blew out his candles, a distraught man kicked through the back door. The intruder demanded to know why Wally allowed his daughter to die. When asked to leave, the guy pulled a gun and fired. Wanda Johnson shielded her grandson with her own body and took the bullet, collapsing to the floor. With rage in his eyes, Wally conjured a baseball bat and commanded the man to leave. The man walked out the front door and turned himself in to the first cop he saw. At the hospital, Wally and his grandfather took a walk. Noah asked his grandson if he could bring Wanda back. Passing a maternity ward, Wally pointed out a newborn and quietly said: "She's already here". In the aftermath, Wally's life has quieted down. Some say people lost faith in a God-Boy who couldn't save his own grandmother, but Wally says "a quieter life" is exactly what he wished for when he blew his candles out that night. Whatever the case, the God-Boy's 15 minutes of fame was over and he seems content. Nowadays, Wally wanders Metropolis with his Silver City Slugger resting on his shoulders as he greets every stranger with a friendly smile and calls them by name.Network Files: Wally Johnson Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Daphne interviewed this kid for "Impossible... But True". I also spoke with him in some pre-production screening. He was younger then and supposedly he's only grown more powerful with age. While he can be very convincing, I do need to point out he's been prescribed heavy medication and when he's off it, he can be rather moody. * (Submitted by Oracle) Wally Johnson is a strange kid. He claims he's "God", but I think he's more likely a "god" or "demigod" offspring, similar to Diana. He could be a metahuman whose meta-gene absorbed supernal essence or maybe he's a cosmic being who just wanted to try being human. It's possible he's the mysterious kid of Rosacarnis and her angelic lover. Threat Assessment Resources * Divine Physiology (?) ** Cosmic Awareness ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy ** Supernal Aura ** Teleportation * Insightful Beyond His Years - Old Soul * Supernal Enchanted Baseball Bat - "Silver City Slugger" Weaknesses * Adolescent * Hormonal * Mental Illness: Bipolar Disorder * Mental Illness: Delusions of Divinity * Near-Sighted * Prone to Acne Trivia and Notes Trivia * He has a copy of Earth-27 for Nitwits. * Silver City is the capital of Heaven. * He knows Death of the Endless. * He met Terry Bumbescu and tried to convince him the world wouldn't be better without him, but despite it Terry jumped in front of a car. He then talked with near dead Terry and made the world forget about Terry's existence.VOX Box: Wally Intervention * Wally is Rosacarnis and Gabriel's son. Gabriel was sent to Earth to create a nephilic vessel and mated with Rosacarnis as part of Nergal's plan to steal the power. When they realized what happened they talked and decided to rebel against Heaven and Hell, and raise the child so it could choose its own path. The child was taken by Raphael and swapped with another child which recently died.VOX Box: On the Head of the Pin 2 Notes * His birth date, address and name of the school are nods to his first comic book appearance: Supergirl Vol 4 #4 in 1996 by Peter David. The name of the street comes from a saying: "God works in mysterious ways". * His crush on Thara is a nod to his relationship with Linda Danvers in the comics. * As his parents are composited with the angel Tali and the demon Chantinelle, Wally is by extension a composite with the hybrid child they had, with a much more optimistic fate than that character was given. Links and References * Appearances of Wally Johnson * Character Gallery: Wally Johnson Category:Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Teleportation Category:Hybrid Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Demon Category:Angel Category:Americans Category:No Dual Identity Category:Submitted by Cypher Category:Metropolitan Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Healing Category:Endless Family Category:Heaven Clan Category:Hell Clan Category:Height 4' 10" Category:27th Reality Category:Composite Character Category:Bipolar Category:Delusional Category:Mental Illness